


Modern Day Theseus

by FreshBakedCake



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ghostbur, I'm sorry if it sucks, I've never written something like this, Suicide, Techno is the only alive brother', it's sad, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBakedCake/pseuds/FreshBakedCake
Summary: Tommy can't go back now. The others have to live with his decision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Modern Day Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> This is not reflective of any of the actual youtubers, this story is solely about the characters within the DreamSMP. If you are unsure whether or not you should read this, then please don't. Do not risk spiraling and please click out.

Tommy was alone, staring over the fire and brimstone. This Hell could not compare to one that stirred in his own mind, the one created when he lost everything. Maybe it was a curse, one cast upon his family years ago. All destined to lose everything, their homes, their family, their lives. 

_ “I’ve come to the decision, the most logical thing for the Nation, the most logical thing to do, is for Tommy to be exiled from L’manberg.” _

Wilbur lost his mind, his home, the woman he loved, all by his own hand. Now he’s lost his memory, his brother, all he has left is Tommy and their father. But now he wasn’t Wilbur anymore, only a shell of who he once was, lost. 

Techno lost his home, the trust of everyone, and his family. No one listened to him, all he was was used. In the end, he was forced into hiding, giving up his life. 

Now, the youngest. Tommy had nothing. Nothing at all. A dead brother, a brother he hated, a father who never came to visit, and the friend he thought he could trust. His life was gone, everything he worked so hard for, his country, both of them, were gone. His disks, gone. 

It was Hell, this was Hell. Nothing could ever fix this. 

Tommy had fallen, down, dark, deep. It was gone. He should be gone, no one cared, no one wanted him. 

A world in which a ruthless god played them like marionettes, leaving only pain and destruction. The people in it, no better alive than dead. No better alive…

He had regrets, of course he did. The fights, the explosions, the things he never did. Tommy never got his disks, he trusted Tubbo, he lost the disks, he lost L’manberg. Everything, everything, gone. His mind was a Labyrinth, one of which he lost in, and the monster had followed him, beat him, left him for dead. He couldn’t beat his monsters, his demon, the minotaur. Not that Tommy would know what the minotaur meant to him. 

He was lost. He was lost. 

_ Tommyinit tried to swim in lava.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see if I continue this.


End file.
